Inkling Boyladdin
NintendoAccount's 15th Spoof, parody of Aladdin from Disney. 'Cast' Aladdin - Inkling Boy (Splatoon) Jasmine - Inkling Girl (Splatoon) The Genie - Donkey Kong (Mario) Jafar - Bowser (Mario) Iago - Bowser JrBowser Junior (Mario) Abu - Baby Mario (Mario) Magic Carpet - Diddy Kong (Mario) Sultan - Wario (Mario) Rajah - Judd (Splatoon) The Cave of Wonders - Funky Kong (Mario) Razoul - Meta Knight (Kirby) Razoul's Guards - Koopalings (Mario) Peddler - Dr. Eggman (Sonic) Gazeem the Thief - Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) The Three Balcony Girls - Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Pauline (Mario) Two Hungry Children - Tiff and Tuff (Kirby) Prince Achmed - Luigi (Mario) Omar the Melon Seller - Waluigi (Mario) Farouk the Apple Seller - Mario Old Jafar - Cubone (Pokemon) Elephant Abu - Yoshi (Mario) Snake Jafar - Meowth (Pokemon) Genie Jafar - Metal Sonic (Sonic) 'Scenes' Inkling Boyladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night Inkling Boyladdin Part 2 - Inkling Boy on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" Inkling Boyladdin Part 3 - Inkling Boy fights with Luigi/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" Inkling Boyladdin Part 4 - Inkling Girl's Dream Inkling Boyladdin Part 5 - Bowser and Wario's Conversation/Inkling Girl Runs Away Inkling Boyladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Bowser's Evil Plan Inkling Boyladdin Part 7 - Inkling Boy Arrested (Part 1) Inkling Boyladdin Part 8 - Inkling Boy Arrested (Part 2) Inkling Boyladdin Part 9 - Inkling Boy escapes with Cubone Inkling Boyladdin Part 10 - Inside Funky Kong's Grotto (Part 1) Inkling Boyladdin Part 11 - Inside Funky Kong's Grotto (Part 2) Inkling Boyladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Donkey Kong (Part 1 "A Friend Like Me") Inkling Boyladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Donkey Kong (Part 2) Inkling Boyladdin Part 14 - Wario Upbraids Bowser Inkling Boyladdin Part 15 - Inkling Boy's First Wish Inkling Boyladdin Part 16 - Bowser Makes his Move/"Inkling Boy" Inkling Boyladdin Part 17 - Wario Rides On Diddy Kong Inkling Boyladdin Part 18 - Inkling Boy Argues With Donkey Kong/Inkling Boy Goes To Inkling Girl Inkling Boyladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" Inkling Boyladdin Part 20 - Inkling Boy Almost Spills the Beans/Inkling Boy and Inkling Girl Kiss Inkling Boyladdin Part 21 - Inkling Boy Gets Ambushed/Donkey Kong Saves Inkling Boy's Life Inkling Boyladdin Part 22 - Bowser Gets Exposed Inkling Boyladdin Part 23 - Inkling Boy's Depression/Bowser Junior Steals The Lamp Inkling Boyladdin Part 24 - Wario's Announcement//Donkey Kong's New Master is Bowser Inkling Boyladdin Part 25 - Bowser's Dark Wishes Inkling Boyladdin Part 26 - "Inkling Boy (Reprise)" Inkling Boyladdin Part 27 - The Ends of The Earth Inkling Boyladdin Part 28 - Inkling Boy VS Bowser (Part 1) Inkling Boyladdin Part 29 - Inkling Boy VS Bowser (Part 2) Inkling Boyladdin Part 30 - Inkling Boy VS Bowser (Part 3) Inkling Boyladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah Inkling Boyladdin Part 32 - End Credits 'Trivia' Aladdin is Videogamesfan's Favorite Movie. Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:A Fandom User